Situation and Circumstance
by Nigsea
Summary: Sequel to Teasing means Love. Sakuno and Ryoma have been dating for quite some time now. A bath scene, teasing, and a whole lot of blushing, not to mention something has something that doesn't want Ryoma to find out. Warning: brief nude scene. SakunoXRyom


Hi! Well, I know it took me long but here it's the sequel to "Teasing means Love" I just hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis.

Situation and Circumstance

Sakuno Ryuzaki was in front of the door the Echizen's residence. She rang the bell and patiently waited for Ryoma to open the door. She rang again and waited. Again nothing happened. She tried a third time. Nothing.

_'Hmm. Ryoma-kun must still be practicing for the tournament.' _She thought. She sighed when she realized she had no other choice but to use the key her boyfriend, it still sounded strange to her saying that; had given her on White Day. This would be the second time she'd use it since they would usually finish training around the same time and come together. Today, however, the girl's tennis team had to cancel practice since they were going to paint the courts and also because the girls' couch was out for today.

It amazed her that they had been dating for so long now. However because of certain circumstance they hadn't had the time to do what most couples do. There was kissing which was for the most part on the cheek and it was normal greeting between them. There was no hugging or touching really, they didn't hold hands either. It was mostly because of their schedules, they both had to train and on top of that they had to have good grades if they wanted to be on the tennis team. Both of their coaches were very strict on that. The real reason, however, why their relationship had become like that laid within Sakuno.

Sakuno took a deep breath and used the key. She opened the door timidly, not used at all to entering someone else's house as her own. Although she knew the only person living on the house was Ryoma. Sometimes though she had found a middle age woman who came to clean the house since Ryoma didn't have the time. However, today it wasn't one of the days she came. The house was completely alone.

She walked straight into the kitchen to see if there were any groceries left from three days ago when she brought Ryoma some. There were some but it seemed like she would have to go and buy some more since it wouldn't be enough for today's dinner.

In these past nine months she had been together with Ryoma, Sakuno had learned many things about him. One of them was that when there was something he didn't like he wouldn't even look at it and ignore whatever it was completely. Other thing was that when it came to food, he regardless of his looks would actually eat quite a bit. It never ceased to impress her. One of the things that worried her the most was that when there was no food ready for him he would eat junk food. She had never expected him to do that since he was so strict with himself when it came to tennis and watching one's diet was very important. Thus, she came almost every day to cook for him or bring him food and also to hang out, to do to their homework and eat together.

Ryoma Echizen, also know as the Prince of Tennis was walking back home really tired from training. The new training Inui-sempai had prepared was deadly, not to mention his new elixir which was a weird purple. Whatever was in it, he for certain didn't want to know. He certainly didn't like the idea of having Inui-sempai as his new couch's assistance. He thought that once his sempai had graduated he wouldn't see them that often but as it turns out, he had to deal with his ex-sempai every day. The others were no different; they were still around. Curse the stupid escalator system of the school, if he had known about it… whatever, what is done is done.

Ryoma opened the door and went into the house.

"Sakuno?" He called as he went to the kitchen and other parts of the house. _'Looks like she's not here yet.'_ He thought.

He felt something soft around his left leg. He smiled down at his pet cat. "Hey, Karupin." He carried it in his arms. "Let's take a bath. We need it." With that said, he went straight to the bathroom with the cat on his arms.

In the bathroom, Ryoma filled the bathtub half way with warm water for Karupin. When the water was ready he proceeded to strip leaving him only wearing a towel.

Sakuno came back from the convenience store with all the ingredients for dinner of two days. It had only taken her about half hour in finding everything she needed and on her way back to the Echizen household. Thus, she thought Ryoma hadn't come back when she didn't see him.

Again, she went to the kitchen where she put the groceries in their right places, except for what she would need for dinner. She put an apron on so her clothes wouldn't get dirty and started on dinner. She hoped Ryoma liked what she was cooking today although she knew that he was probably so hungry that he would eat pretty much anything.

Meanwhile, Ryoma was still bathroom with Karupin. He picked up the cat in his arms and was about to put in on the bathtub when the mischievous cat yelped and fought his way out of his master's arms to run out of the bathroom. Ryoma suppressed a groan as blood covered the place where Karupin had scratched him. Immediately Ryoma rushed out chasing after his cat.

"Karupin! Come here!" He ordered as the cat ran away from him.

Ryoma saw the cat go into the kitchen where it had run off and pursued him there.

Sakuno saw Karupin come dashing into the kitchen and hid behind her legs, which seemed strange to her. She picked it up in her arms and petted his head and she heard stomps coming closer. Before she had time to do anything Ryoma darted into the kitchen.

Sakuno's eyes widen when she saw him wearing nothing but a towel.

"R-r-r-ry-ryo-ryoma" she stuttered while blushing hard. Her face was extremely dark shade of red all of her blood seemed to have gone to her cheeks and ears.

Ryoma was also startled, to say the least. If it hadn't been because he was only wearing a towel he would have laughed at Sakuno's face since she looked so embarrassed. However, this time he felt embarrassed too and was blushing slightly. Somehow, he had managed to hid most of his blush.

"y-you-t-towel-c-clothes" Sakuno stuttered incoherently as her brain wouldn't work anymore; her blush becoming more and more intense.

It was too much for her. Her vision became darker and the last thing she saw was Ryoma rushing towards her as he called her name.

Sakuno slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry at first. She felt light headed.

"Where am I?" she muttered to herself. Then she remembered what had happened and her face started flushed again. She hid her face with her hands completely embarrassed. _'Where's Ryoma-kun?'_ The thought suddenly struck her. "R-ryoma-kun?" She asked timidly as she looked around.

It was then she noticed she was no longer in the kitchen but in his room. She also noticed she was no longer wearing the apron, leaving her with her school uniform.

She looked slightly scared, this place brought memories to her. She didn't want to remember the last time she had been here, but the more she tried not to the more it loomed in her mind.

_It was the day after Ryoma had given her the key to his house. Like he had said the day before she went to his house to study anatomy. Sure, the day before she had thought that Ryoma-kun had been teasing her again but as it turned out their teacher had told them they would start studying anatomy briefly during science class. More specifically they would study how the body reacts in different situations: for example, when it's too hot and we start to sweat._

_That day, she had gone straight to his house after school since she didn't have practice. Ryoma, on the other hand, did. He had told her though, that she could go ahead and go to his room where they could study better since he had his computer and some other books there. She obediently did as she was told since they were getting together to study after all. _

How could she? How could she forget that Ryoma loved teasing her? How could she forget he was a bit of a sadist sometimes?

_Ryoma had come about an hour later after she had arrived. She had cooked something for him since she knew he would be hungry. She had seen him so many times going with Momo-chan-sempai to eat after practice, after all. Ryoma decided to take the delicious meal his girlfriend had cook him up with them. He ate the food as Sakuno took out the books and prepare everything to study._

She knew, she shouldn't have agreed. She knew it! She was just so weak against him…

_Once Ryoma had finished eating, they sat on the bed; or at least Sakuno did. Ryoma laid faced- down ready to sleep, or so she had thought. _

"_Ryoma-kun!" She protested when she saw him falling asleep. She knew he was tired but they still needed to study. "C'mon, sit, otherwise you're gonna fall asleep."_

_He remained silenced pretending to sleep._

"_Ryoma-kun!" She put the book down on top of the chair in front of the computer before she tried to move Ryoma. _

_He groaned as Sakuno moved him._

"_Stop pretending to sleep. We need to study anatomy." She pleaded._

_Ryoma smirked at her words against the pillow. He slowly turned around to face her and sat up. "You sure you want to study anatomy?" He asked with a cocky smirk as he got closer to her face. _

_Before she could react or say anything. He had pulled her down on the bed with him so she was on top of him. Her face reddened with embarrassment. His smirk widened and in the next second he had her pinned underneath him. _

"_R-ryoma-kun?" she asked unsurely of what to do or even think. _

"_You said you wanted to study anatomy, right, Sa-ku-no?" He teased her. "Let's study then. But instead of doing the theory, why not try and observe it with our own eyes?"_

"_Eh?" A whimper escaped her lips as her blush became more intense._

_Ryoma leaned down and kissed her on her lips. That took her by surprised but she somewhat relaxed. He was just kissing her, she was fine with that. She had become familiar with kissing; however, she started panicking when he tried to put his tongue on her mouth to intensify the kiss. A bit reluctantly at first but she let him do it. She enjoyed it too, although she started blushing when she inadvertently let out a moan. _

_She felt him smirked against her lips which made her blush even more. As if she wasn't embarrassed enough with that sort of kiss he had to do 'that.'_

She wanted to stop thinking about it now. She didn't want to remember anymore. Her face was becoming red just by thinking about it. If Ryoma were to enter the room now… it'd be bad. She just knew he'd tease her again and they might end up in the same situation as _that_ day.

_Ryoma started touching Sakuno's leg and caressing up and down. Sakuno bolted and stopped kissing him immediately. He didn't stop. _

"_No," Sakuno huffed. "Ryoma-kun, stop. _Please._" Her face was flushed._

_Ryoma smirked as he then proceeded to-_

Karupin jumped into the bed and on top of Sakuno's legs. Sakuno let out a gasp of surprised and then she smiled at the little creature.

"Karupin" she said softly as she petted him.

"I'm glad you're awake now." Ryoma's voice came.

Sakuno looked up towards the door of the bathroom, where Ryoma's voice had come from. Sakuno blushed once again.

"R-ryoma put something on." She said as she tried to look away but it was really hard when her boyfriend had such a perfect body, his muscles well define and toned.

He chuckled and smirked at her. "Whoever heard you would think I'm naked." He teased. "I'm wearing my jeans."

"Mou, Ryoma is so mean." She pouted cutely.

"Heh. You're not calling me 'Ryoma-kun' anymore, huh?" He continued smirking as he put on a shirt that was lying around as requested by the girl.

Sakuno's eyes went back to him as they widened. She had not noticed she had dropped the '–kun.' Once again, her cheeks flushed.

Ryoma walked towards her and was about to touch her cheek. When she realized he was going to touch her, she unintentionally flinched. He noticed and didn't touch her.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

Sakuno slowly opened her eyes and looked at Ryoma not understanding why was he asking her that. He sat down next to her but kept a small distance from her.

"I don't understand why you are asking me that." Sakuno replied.

"You flinched when I was going to touch you." He answered her.

"Eh?" Sakuno looked surprised. "I… did?"

"Sakuno…" Again he was going to touch her cheek and she flinched. "See?" He asked. "You're doing it again. You've been doing it for some time, too." He gave her a concerned look.

"I…" She bit her lip not knowing how to answer him.

They remained silent for a moment. "Is it because of…?" Ryoma paused not knowing how to formulate the question. "Is it because of that time? The day after White Day?" He asked feeling slightly guilty.

Sakuno blushed hard and looked down at the cute cat who was purring softly at her caress.

"So, it is about that day." He said more to himself as he remembered the events. "I'm sorry." Ryoma said in a low voice when Sakuno didn't reply. "I made you-"

Sakuno shook her head furiously and looked at him in the eye. "Ryoma-kun doesn't need to apologize. He didn't do anything wrong." She said immediately. "It's not that. I-… it's just, um, well…"

"Let's go down." Ryoma said suddenly. "This room makes you uncomfortable, right?"

Sakuno lowered her gaze once again and nodded.

Once they were downstairs in the living room, Ryoma brought Sakuno some tea to help her relax.

Sakuno sighed. She really didn't want to tell him this but she knew she would have to tell him eventually. After all, she couldn't avoid his touch any longer since the boy's tournament would be over next week and the girl's ended last week.

"It's very embarrassing for me to say this." Sakuno confessed avoiding his feline-eyes. "It's just…that day was the first time Ryoma-kun had kissed me like that. I hadn't noticed I had become tense because of that and when…err, well, when you started, um… when Ryoma-kun started massaging my leg…" Her blushed become deeper.

"It'sbecauseIhadn'tnoticeIhadacramponmylegwhenwewere-" Sakuno blurted out.

"Wait." Ryoma interrupted her. "Can you say it slower? I didn't understand a single word you just said."

She took a deep breath to relax herself a bit. Still, she decided to look down at her hands or anywhere but him. "It's because I hadn't notice I had a cramp on my leg when we were kissing while Ryoma-kun did and I was only thinking that Ryoma-kun wanted to do something else. So… when I woke there I couldn't help it but think about it again." She finished explaining with a small voice feeling embarrassed for saying that sort of thing to him.

"So, in short, that day you were thinking something perverted and because of that you were afraid of me touching you?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno gulped and nodded, her cheeks tinted scarlet.

Ryoma sighed and then walked around the table that was in between them to hugged Sakuno. "I understand for you to be embarrassed about that but… seriously, you didn't have to go to that extreme of avoiding my touch most of the time for something like that." He hugged her. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do this."

She blushed again. "Sorry." She muttered.

Ryoma smiled at her tenderly. This time he successfully touched her cheek without her flinching and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll let you know if I forgive you." He teased.

"Mou. Ryoma-" she pouted but his lips on her prevented her from speaking any further.

He kissed her slowly savoring her lips and every moment. Both of his hands went down towards her waist to bring her closer and her arms went around his nape, timidly.

"You're forgiven." He said with a gasp after he broke apart after having kissing her for quite some time. "But only for not telling me about that." He smirked. "You saw me when I was only wearing a towel…"

Sakuno's eye widened.

"What's fair is fair, Sakuno." He said with his infamous smirk plastered on his face.

"W-w-what d-do you mean, Ryoma-kun?" She asked not wanting to know.

He pulled her and both were on the floor. Then, in a blink of an eye, he had her pinned down beneath him. Sakuno had déjà vu; this was exactly like last time except they weren't on his room but on the living room. He kissed her slowly in her lips once again and just like that time he kissed her deeply. He rolled on the floor bring her on top of him again and smirked at her from underneath her.

"Want to continue?" He teased.

"Ryoma!" she protested her whole face and ears, red.

"Ok, let's continue." Ryoma said and kissed her again just like before. He rolled once again so he was on top and this time he did something he didn't last time. He untied the ribbon from her uniform and put it aside. "It's on the way." He murmured as he continued kissing her mouth and then moved toward her neck.

"Ryoma!" She gasped surprised as he nibbled on her.

He sat up and laughed at her face which was so red with pure embarrassment.

"Ryoma-kun!" She scolded as she quickly put her ribbon back on and fixed the collar of her uniform.

"What?" He asked nonchalantly with a smile gracing his lips. "You want me to eat you up?"

"Mou, Ryoma-kun is always teasing me." She huffed.

"That's because you're so cute." He replied as kissed her cheek and standing up. Sakuno look up to him and his extended hand. "Let's go eat. I'm starving. Or are you gonna let me eat you?"

Sakuno sighed and gave him a small smile. She knew that no matter what he say or did, she could never be mad at him. She just loved him too much. She took his hand and stood up.

Like every day Sakuno went to cook for him he asked: "What did you cook today?"

And as per usual she gave him the same answer. "It's a surprise but I hope you like it." This same scene was played for the nth time and would probably be played for a very long time.

The End.

Author's note:

Well, this is it. I hope it was enjoyable for everyone who read it. I had a lot of fun writing this, specially the beginning part. After that, I just continued writing without any idea, really of where I was going with this but I hope it was good. I couldn't think of an ending so I just finished it there. This is actually the third one-shot fic on a trilogy I made (without meaning to, but people liked the first and asked me to do a sequel. The same happened to the sequel although it took a bit long but here is the sequel to the sequel) so this will be the last, probably. By the way, I want to apologize for the title; I just couldn't think of anything better. I'm still bad at deciding titles, sorry.

Here are some facts and things for the people who don't know. For those who already know, you're lucky you don't have to read this:

_ White Day_, for those who don't know, is like Valentine's Day but only for guys. It's celebrated on March 14 and guys are supposed to give something in return for the chocolate they received on Valentine's Day by the girls.

_ -Sempai_ or _senpai_, whatever you guys wanna spell it or say it, means upperclassmen.

_ -Chan_ and _–kun_ are suffixes commonly use between friends or people you're close to. It can also be use for people who are younger or the same age. Chan is usually use on girl while -kun is use on boys. However, both of them can be use for either gender under certain conditions. When someone attaches –chan to a boy's name is usually because they share a close relationship. On the other hand, when someone adds –kun to a girl's name is probably because the girl is an underclassman or on a lower rank than themselves. These are observations of my own, by the way so I could be wrong.

Calling someone by only their first name in Japan, for those who ignore this, means they have a very close relationship.

_ Mou_ is a Japanese word that expresses frustration or protest.

They are both on their 2nd year of High School meaning that they're already 11th graders and seventeen-years-old.

Anyhow, I just hope I get some reviews and critics. I always welcome critics as long as they are constructive to help me improve. Thank you for reading! bows See you next time! Please review!


End file.
